FUCK SCHOOL
by requestedfromall33
Summary: This is a story of karkat at his new school. After his father Sighnless had died, Kankri had insisted that they moved. Karkat was forced to move with his, starting his first year in this troll and human mixed school. What will happen? will he survive the bullies, snobs, asshole and smartasses? pairing: Gamzee X Karkat/ Dave X Karkat


There Karkat stood glaring at the huge black double doors. His candy colored eyes sharp and deadly, he obviously did not want to be there. Others began to approach and walk into the building and he reluctantly fallowed in suit. Why he was going into a building that he hated, you may ask. Well it was his new school, his he and his older brother moved here after his father, Sinless, had passed away. He was not close to his father and saw no reason for them to move, but his voice was left unheard by his older brother's persistence. Karkat growled at the thought of his new home and walked to the principal's office swiftly.

Once there he opened the white door with the word "PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE" on the frosted glass. Karkat walked in quickly not bothering to knock. The room was simple, with white walls and two chairs in front of a huge gleaming wooden desk. There set a tall slender man in a plain black suit, his black hair, with a thick violate streak, was pulled back neatly. The man's sharp violet eyes rested on Karkat's small form and he motioned for the snaggled tooth kid to come closer. Karkat stepped closer to the lager man, he look relatively young, about 28 or so. He had three scared scratches down his face. His orange horns that faded to yellow at the tips, were directed back in a wave type way.

The man's chin rested in his webbed hand. He stared at Karkat intensely before speaking. "So, you're the neww meat? Wwell I am Mr. Ampora your principle, you can call me the Orphaner ." Mr. Ampora's voice was deep and calm. His eyes shifting, analyzing Karkat as he spoke. Karkat nodded that he understood holding his tongue the best he could. "Wwhat's your name?" The older troll asks still giving him a strange joyful yet cold look.

"Karkat Vantas." Karkat said it quickly and shut his mouth afterword. Keeping Kankri's words in mind, this man was the leader of the royal violet bloods. No matter how much Karkat wanted to strangle the insufferable stuck up asshole, he was forced to stay silent. Suddenly Mr. Dualscar rolled his chair back and began to dig in his desk, retrieving a small stack of papers. He quickly flips threw them, coming upon the paper that he was searching for. Karkat watched him carefully then the older troll frowns deeply. Then he glares deeply at Karkat and the smaller troll glares right back, showing that he's not afraid of him. Mr. Dualscar glared deeper and handed Karkat a class schedule.

"get out" he growled under his breath and Karkat yanked the paper from the other's hand before swiftly leaving. Karkat looked at the paper and walked down the hallways searching for his next class. He growled under his breath as he approached the large room. Then he gave a reluctant sigh and cracked the door open slowly. Suddenly the door was jerked away from Karkat and he was pulled quickly. He growled; ready to punch who ever touched him, only to find he was standing alone at the front of the class. He blinked, bewildered by how he was forced into the class so quickly. Then he noticed that all eyes were on him and he gave a piercing glare to the class, showing that he did want to be messed with.

"Hello Mr. Vantas, I presume." Came a deep voice from the back of the class. Karkat looked up at the source of the voice, to find a tall slender man in a deep yellow suite standing there. His glowing red and blue gaze directed strait at Karkat. Karkat nodded and the teacher walked to the front of the class. He grabbed a piece of chock and wrote "Mr. Captor" on the board. Then looked back at Karkat before speaking, his hair was neat and pulled back by a sort of visered. Two sets of fang type teeth stuck out from under his top lip. His horns were also in pairs, two tall pointed one's in the front and two smaller one's about half the size behind them. "I am Mr. Captor, welcome. You can thit next to thollux" Mr. Captor pointed to an empty seat next to, he spoke with a slight lisp. Karkat nodded glad he did not have to introduce himself. Karat looked in the direction where the teacher was pointing. There set a then lanky teen, with the same eye's and horns as Mr. Captor. Yet he had a far off look to him, like he was focused on something else than the class.

Karkat walked up to the desk and set down, earning strange glance from the other trolls. Sollux glanced up as well. "hey, I'm THollux Captor." He greeted, with the same lisp as the teacher. Karkat assumed he was the teachers son. Karkat looked at him for a moment before speaking.

"I'm Karkat Vantas." Karkat spoke quickly and Sollux looked at him for a bit before smiling widely. Showing off his double fanged teeth, Karkat looked back at him with a strange look. A bit confused on the strange way he was welcomed so easily by this multie collared eyed troll. Then again, Karkat thought to himself, he knows nothing about me. He sighed and shrugged it off. Suddenly noticing that Sollux had been staring at him for some time, Karkat looked right back at him. "What the fuck are you staring at?" he asked a bit annoyed, and Sollux raised an eyebrow at the smaller troll.

"You kk." He simply replied making his own nickname for the troll, Karkat rolled his eyes ignoring the new name. He looked up at the front of the class, as did Sollux. The teacher stood there starting there science lesson. The class was loud and obnoxious; time went by slowly as the teacher spoke. His words gone unheard by the other students as they chatted with themselves. Mr. Captor's face grew an annoyed exception, suddenly a book lifted into the air. There was a few red and blue sparks around it, along with the same sparks coming from the teachers eyes.

Sollux sighed and ducked his head. Karkat looked at him with a confused look on his grey face. Sollux looked back, as he grabbed Karkat's shirt gently and pulled him down to lay his head on his desk as well. Karkat a bit surprised, was fixing to yell at the taller troll, when a book came flying there way hitting the wall behind them with a loud thud. Almost everyone froze; Sollux set up and shrugged it off. Karkat set there for a bit, before sitting up as well.

"Now then, let us contin-" Mr. Captors words were cut by the door swinging open, hitting the wall with a loud bang. The sound echoed through the class, forcing all the students heads to jerk toward the door. There stood a very tall troll, with goat type horns and a white painted face. There were marking made with the make up around his eyes and some around his mouth to make it look like he was a smiling clown. Karkat shrugged the face paint off, yet it seemed so familiar to him some how.


End file.
